


back to the pen to see my friends

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [51]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is he <i>doing</i>?”</p><p>	“You tell tell me and we'll both know.”</p><p>Title taken from Bartender Song by Rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the pen to see my friends

“What is he _doing_?”

“You tell tell me and we'll both know.”

Brandon has to say that Wilson's presence has been a godsend lately. Even if there's a new slight distance between the two of them, he still keeps things loose and happy. Even Brad is adjusting to him, getting to know and actually like him. Wilson's branched off to the side of the field with Whiteside and Lincecum at the moment, arms flailing in a pantomime reminiscent of a crack addled flamingo. Lincecum looks a little cranky but mostly embarrassed and Whiteside is laughing so hard he's crying.

Honestly, in LA, Brandon had been pretty worried. He hadn't meant to hurt Wilson or upset him but he'd never seen the relationship as anything but stress relief, never seen Wilson as anything more than a fuck buddy. He thought Wilson hadn't either, though he'd apparently been sorely mistaken. After the initial anger, it had been like none of it had ever happened. Brandon went back to his position as one of Wilson's favorite victims and Brad had been accommodated with open arms. That's something Brandon loves about Wilson, he never stays upset for very long.

He's still holding court with Tim and Whitey when Sanchez approaches him and punches him in the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. He must ask what's going on because Wilson flashes a predatory smile and gestures at Tim before starting his spiel all over again. Whiteside laughs just as hard as he did the first time, this time hanging on to Sanchez like it's the only thing keeping him upright. Sanchez is grinning, petting Eli's gray hair with a fond, warm, fuzzy look that's a little disturbing to behold.

Brandon's curiosity finally overwhelms him and he tugs on Brad's hoodie before setting off in the group's direction. Whitey is finally calming down when Brandon reaches them, wiping his eyes with his shirt and leaning into Sanchez and muttering 'aw christ' as he shakes his head. Brandon nudges him, steps back when he gets a death glare from Sanchez.

“Clearly I'm missing something. What's up?”

“Nothing.” Tim mutters peevishly. He's smiling though, just a little, and Weezy pinches his cheek.

“Just regaling Whitey and Sanchez with the tale of how I proposed to Tim and how it cost him all the dignity he ever had.”

“Hey. Which one of us got teary eyed when I said yes, motherfucker?” Tim demands, poking Wilson in the chest. “Which one?”

Wilson grins again. The look in his eyes, when he's looking at Lincecum, like he's the luckiest damn person on the planet, might bet the sweetest thing that Brandon's ever seen.

“You proposed? You're getting _married_?” Brad asks, staring at Wilson and blinking when the man grins and nods. He breaks into a smile of his own, holding out his hand with an impulsive congratulations.

Wilson looks surprised but pleased, shaking Brad's hand before pulling him under his arm into a hug. He points at Brandon. “Thanks Penny. Gonna make an honest woman out of baby g someday?”

“No. He'd look terrible in a dress.”

They carry on like that, bantering and entertaining each other. Whiteside and Sanchez wander off together and Tim sidesteps the whirling pile of limbs that are their boyfriend and fiance. He stations himself alongside Brandon and offers him a small smile as he starts chewing on the string of his hoodie. He elbows Brandon gently, waiting until they make eye contact before he speaks.

“You okay with all of this Belt? Me and Weezy?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because for quite a while, he was yours, whether it was serious or not?”

“Was never serious for me and anyway, I have Brad. I'm happy for you Lincecum. You guys are really lucky. You'll be like Sanchez and Whitey, just... less gray.”

“Less fucking scary. Have you seen Sanchez when he gets jealous?”

“Um, yeah. Kind of scary.”

“Majorly scary. I'm telling you, Belt... Sanchez is not to be fucked with.”

“Amen. He loves him though.”

As if to prove their point, across the field, Sanchez nudges Whiteside's jaw with his knuckles before wandering off with a fond smile on his face. Brandon's never seen a relationship like theirs before, has never seen two people so completely dedicated to each other without ever worrying that anything could ever get in the way. Even Sanchez's trade were viewed as minor bumps in the road. He wonders if he's ever going to be like that with Brad. He's a little surprised just how much he hopes so.

Brandon pats Tim on the back before moving to intervene with Brad and Wilson's shenanigans. He hip bumps Wilson out of the way before whispering for Brad to follow him. Brad nods and trails after him, through the dugout and into the tunnels. The first quiet spot they find, Brandon steps into and pulls Brad into a corner with him.

He kisses him, swift and sweet, before stepping back and smiling. “Just... I wanted to kiss you, was all.”

Brad shakes his head and rolls his eyes, kissing Brandon lightly before slipping away and heading towards the clubhouse. Brandon laughs and follows him.


End file.
